


nestled

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just them being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (keith doesn’t like yellow bubbles).





	nestled

“It smells funny,” Keith says.

Lance elbows him in the ribs. “You smell funny, it smells like sparkles and rainbows,” he says. 

Keith glares at the pastel yellow bubbles. The bathroom still smells weird, like a combination of lemon and cinnamon and something spicy. Keith is not enjoying it. 

“I don’t think we should get in there.”

“Keith,” Lance groans and Keith doesn’t need to look at him to know he’s rolling his eyes. “The package said it’s good for dry skin.”

“For  _ alien  _ dry skin,” Keith says, glancing at Lance pointedly.

“We are aliens if you think about it,” Lance says.

Keith rolls his eyes. Fine, if Lance wants a stupid bubble bath than so be it, at least Keith’ll have someone to blame when his skin starts turning purple.

“It’s colored like pee,” Keith says. Maybe, he’s being a little petty.

Lance rolls his eyes and removes his shirt. Keith does the same, although he keeps glaring at the bathtub and the stupid bubbles.

The water is hot when he steps in the tub and Keith has a brief urge to jump out.

“Why do you like to boil?”

“What do you mean,” Lance says. “It’s warm.”

“Are you Satan?”

“Keith.”

“Born in the flames of hell?”

“You’re just weak.”

“I’m normal,” Keith says and sinks down with a low hiss. Lance settles between his legs, wiggling a little before leaning against Keith’s chest. Despite the ungodly heat, Keith still hugs him close. He can’t see it, but he thinks Lance is smiling that small, content smile that’s warm and sweet and beautiful.

“Whatever,  _ normal, _ grab my shampoo,” Lance says. He tilts his head back and leans it on Keith’s shoulder; Lance’s hair is always soft, and it always tickles whenever it touches Keith’s skin.

Keith obliges and reaches for a white bottle of shampoo Lance had bought in Space Mall a couple of weeks ago. It, too, smells weird. And it’s green.

“Do you have a thing for weird scents?” Keith asks. He starts wetting Lance’s hair with some water, brushing his fingers in the locks just because he can.

“Nothing smells weird,” Lance says, exasperated. “Maybe your nose is broken.”

Keith just huffs and splashes some water in his face. He continues to comb his fingers into Lance’s hair, scratching his head lightly, knowing Lance likes it when he does so.

“Is that you’re hair on my shoulder?” Lance asks once Keith applies some shampoo on his hair. 

Keith glances down. “Yeah.”

“Huh. Don’t you wanna cut it?”

Keith leans forward and tilts his face to look at Lance. “You think I should?”

Lance looks at him, then, more thoughtfully, at his bangs and the half-dry locks sticking to his shoulder. “Will you let me braid it?”

“No.”

“Keeeith—”

“No!”

Lance leans away and turns around to frown at him. “What’s the point of having long hair if you won’t style it?!” He slaps his hands on the water, causing yellow foam to splatter in the air; Keith sees some of it landing on Lance’s cheekbone, almost getting in his eye.

He wets his hand and reaches for Lance’s face. “You wanna get blind? I don’t trust this alien shit and you need those eyes, buddy.”

Lance huffs as Keith wipes his face. Lance keeps frowning, and he looks like an angry bunny. Keith can’t help but smile.

“Don’t give me that face,” he says, rather softly.

“You never let me braid.”

“I did, once. And I regret it.”

“ _ Keeith. _ ”

“I had three meetings that day.”

Lance groans. “How many times do I have to say it, I won’t add a bow!”

“Mhm.” Keith slides his hand up and down Lance’s arm; he likes how smooth Lance’s skin feels, and he likes that he can touch him whenever.

“I mean it.”

“Of course you do,” he says.

Lance gives him a dead stare. But his hair is foamy and sticks in every direction, and he looks so cute and adorable. Keith inches closer and pecks his lips. Then kisses him again because Lance is still frowning.

He feels Lance’s hand on his shoulder, right at the base of his neck; it’s hot from the water but Keith thinks it’s pleasant nonetheless.

“One day,” Lance says, only half-glaring. “Those stupid kisses won’t work anymore.”

“Stupid?” Keith gasps. He puts a hand against his heart. “I’m wounded, my dear.”

Lance just splashes some water at him and moves to lean on his chest again. Keith plays with his hair, shaping them into silly horns. There’s a small, very tiny mole on Lance’s neck, nestled right where his baby hair starts to curl. He leans and kisses it as well. Once, twice.

“Stupid,” Lance murmurs, but Keith catches the smile in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://yourfriendlyneighborsam.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/frendlysam) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/friendlyneighborsam/) (i post tiny drabbles on ig)


End file.
